Mercury al'Thorin
Handle: Tigara Contact: tigara@live.com Description Name: Mercury "Myrrh" al'Thorin Age: 20 Nationality: Andoran/Murandian Height: 6'1" Build: Burly Weight: 210 lbs Hair: Dark red. Eyes: Bright blue Skin: Ruddy, but usually quite tanned Voice: Baritone Personality: Myrrh is a very manly man, or at least tries very hard to be. He thinks his name is feminine, so he would work hard to be masculine, tough, and brutish. It takes very little to arouse his rather violent temper and a lot to quell it. Whatever he decides to do with his life, he goes full throttle into it and nothing can change his mind. He is stubborn like a mule and strong like an ox. If he gets into a fight, he refuses to give up or surrender as long as he can still move. History Mercury is the son of Lelanna al'Thorin and Kinaird ni Sarora. Lelanna is from Four Kings, the daughter of the retired Wisdom and Kinaird is a healer of sorts from Murandy. Kinaird is a few slices short of a loaf and has some very strange opinions. Some say he was in contact with some strange herbs, but no one knows for sure. Lelanna fell in love with him and they married. Kinaird is of the opinion that the husband should be in charge of everything, so he took full authority to name the first child. His first son was named Mercury. Kinaird didn't bother with gender when choosing a name. Whatever name he liked, the kid got. This is the reason why his other sons are named Dandelion, Face, and Mindy, while his daughters are Murandy, Wallflower, Cornelius, and Ogier. As Mercury got older, he began to realize that his name was somewhat girlish. Often, he would make a specific point of being manly. When he turned 16, he left his family, shortened his name to "Myrrh" and went to Caemlyn. The streets of Caemlyn forced him to get tough or die and he took the former. He quickly grew in size and was a well-respected street tough, frequently asked to guard inns and shops for money. About four years later, a black-coated man was in the street, asking for those who want to fight for the Dragon Reborn. After thinking for a while, Myrrh decided that's what he wanted to do. It would pay better and would once and for all prove his manliness. He joined the growing clump of men and they marched out of the city. Once outside the walls, the oddest thing happened. A window opened out of nowhere and everyone was herded through. He had heard the rumors of those men who could channel, but this was proof right before his eyes. On the other side of this window, he saw dozens of men in black coats doing other miraculous and amazing feats. Myrrh was wide-eyed. The man who brought them here went and one-by-one, tested all the men for what he called "the ability to channel". Myrrh was one who had that ability. Myrrh learned how to channel very quickly, finding great ease with offensive weaves. His sword skills also grew quickly, but still need much refining. Within a few months, he was awarded the Silver Sword pin of the Dedicated. Category:Dedicated Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies